Gura comes to Sooga
by Tiana Koopa
Summary: Gura comes to Sooga Village to live with Garu. Gura will go on a journey to find Garu and his friends.
1. Meet Gura

Second fanfic! This is about a new character in the season 3 of Pucca. 

Disclaimer: I don't own the Characters! If I did, Pucca would be on TV right now.

**It was a nice and Peaceful day in Sooga Village. Everyone was having a great day. Garu was in his house meditating. He heared a knock at the door. He opened it and saw a boy that looked like him, but shorter and had blue pigtails and a blue heart on his shirt. The boys' name was Gura. He was Garu's little brother. Garu hugged Gura and let him in the house.**

Sorry about the short chapter. It looked longer when I wrote it down. Chapter 2 will come up soon. Review!


	2. Garu has a brother?

Hi Here's chapter 3! I want to thank Lilyrose44 for giving me the idea. Enjoy!  
When Gura came in the house, Garu gave him a juice and then they talked. Later that day, Garu took Gura around Sooga Village to meet people and show him places. Then he went to Abyo and Ching. Abyo and Ching were at the Go-Rhong eating Jajangmyeon Noodles.  
Abyo and Ching: Hey Garu!  
Gura comes from behind Garu.  
Gura: Hi, I'm Garu's brother Gura!  
Ching: Hi Gura, I'm Ching.  
Abyo: I'm Abyo.  
Ching: I didn't know Garu had a brother.  
Abyo: Me niether.  
Pucca sees Garu and runs up to him and kisses him.  
Garu: {really mad}  
Gura: Haha!  
Pucca sees Gura.  
Pucca: Hello!  
Gura: Hi! I'm Gura, Garu's brother.  
Pucca: {thinking} I didn't know Garu had a brother.  
Garu and Gura stays to eat noodles and talk some more.  
That's it for now! Thanks again Lilyrose44.  
PeachandTheChipettes1 and Gura: Please Review!  



	3. Ring Ring and kung Fu

Hello Everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Well, here's the next chapter!

**After people found out Garu had a little brother, they couldn't stop talking about him. Ring Ring was walking home from the store buying expensive clothes. She stopped when she heared two ladies talking.**

**Lady 1: Did you know Garu has a little brother?**

**Lady 2: Yes. What was his name again?**

**Lady 1: Gura.**

**Lady 2: Oh yeah! He's really nice.**

**Ring Ring then went inside her house and sat down.**

**Ring Ring: So, Garu has a brother? I bet he really likes Pucca. I'm still mad at her for what she did to me!**

**Ring Ring tries not to think about that day.**

**Ring Ring: {starts to get an idea} I know! Since Gura likes Pucca and everyone else, I'll kidnap them and keep them some place Gura wouldn't even think of looking. **

**Ring Ring starts to laugh.**

**Later that day, Gura, Garu, Pucca, Abyo and Ching went to get some ice-cream. While they were eating, Gura asked Garu a question.**

**Gura: Hey Garu, I was wondering… if you could teach me kung fu?**

**Garu started to think and nodded.**

**Abyo: Can I help to?**

**Garu: {nods his head}**

**Abyo: Great. **

**When it got dark, everyone went home to go to sleep. Gura couldn't wait to learn kung fu tomorrow.**

**That's it for now! **

**Ching: Please review!**


	4. Gura's Trainging and The Kidnapping

**Hi. Sorry for the long wait. here's the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters... but I wish I did.**

Gura woke up really excited. He was going to learn Kung fu. Garu woke up and made them some breakfast. Later on, Abyo came.

Abyo: Hey Guys.

Gura: Hey Abyo. Am I gonna learn Kung Fu now?

Abyo: Yep!

The three went outside.

Abyo: First, you'll do flips. Garu, can you show him?

Garu nods. then Garu did some flips.

Abyo: Good. Now you try Gura.

Gura: Ok!

Then Gura stood up and did six flips. Then he did backflips. Garu and Abyo stood there with their mouths wide open.

Gura: Ta-da!

Garu:...

Abyo:...Wow! We didn't have to show you how to do backflips. Ok. next, try to dodge Garu's punches and kicks.

Garu started punching and kicking, but Gura easily dodged them. They taught him some more moves. The last one was using swords.

Abyo: Ok Gura, you've gotten everything down, but now you have to use swords for this part of the training.

Garu gave him two swords. Then he put up six Ninja Dummies.

Abyo: You have to cut cut these dummies in half.

Abyo and Garu got out of his way. Gura started slicing. When he stopped, the dummies didn't fall.

Abyo: Too bad.

Then the dummies fell. Garu and Abyo were shocked again.

Abyo: Well done Gura. You're now a ninja.

Gura: Wow.

Abyo: Let's go see Ching and Pucca.

Garu and Gura nodded. Then they went to the park.

Ching and Pucca were sitting on a bench talking.

Pucca waved at the boys.

Ching Hi guys!

Gura: Hi.

They told the girls that Gura was a ninga now.

Ching: Wow! Congradulations Gura!

Gura: Thanks.

Then out of nowhere, ninjas came and took Garu, Abyo, Ching, and Pucca. They put them in a helicopter and left. Gura looked shock. Then he remembered the things Garu and Abyo taught him.

Gura: Don't worry guys! I'm comming!

How was it? It' 12:30 AM right now, so sorry if it isn't good. Please Review.


	5. Why Ring Ring kidnapped Them

**Hi! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story. **

Ring Ring brought Pucca, Garu, Ching, and Abyo to a building. She tied them up to some chairs. She started to laugh evily.

Ching: Why did you kidnap us?

Ring Ring: Because! Pucca stole my part in a movie!

Ching: That's It?

Abyo: THAT'S... JUST...STUPID!

Ring Ring: Haha. You all will stay here forever!

Ching: No we won't! Gura is a ninja now! He'll come and save us.

Ring Ring: Hahahahaha! That little twerp won't save you guys!

She turned around and walked away.

Ring Ring: Have fun in here!

She left the room.

Abyo: I hope Gura gets here soon

Ching: Me too.

Gura was walking through a forest. He heared something in some bushes behind him. He turned around, but he didn't see anything. he went to walk away, but three ninjas jumped in front of him.

Ninja #1: You'll never get passed us!

Gura: Yes I can!

He ran to a ninja and punched him in his face. The ninja fell to the ground. Another ninja flew in the air, got his sword out, and tried to stab Gura. Gura ran and then kicked the ninja. The ninja fell and couldn't get up.

Ninja # 1: I guess I'll have to stop you.

The ninja got his sword out. Gura got his out. The ninja ran to Gura and swung his sword around, but Gura didn't get hit. the ninja was getting tired. Gura punched and kicked the ninja, and the ninja fell. Gura walked away from the ninjas and went to look for his friends.

**That's it for now. see Ya!**


	6. Meeting Suki

**Hi. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Suki.**

Gura was walking out of the forest and saw a house. He ran up to it and saw a girl his age sitting outside. She had long black hair and she wore a white dress. She was holding a sword.

Gura: Hi.

Girl: {looking up} Hi. I'm Suki.

Gura: Hi Suki! I'm Gura.

Suki: What are you doing out here?

Gura: I'm going to save my brother and his friends.

Suki: Oh. Well, do you need help?

Gura: Yeah. You wanna come?

Suki: Sure!

Gura: Ok. Where are you're parents?

Suki: They died. I live alone out here.

Gura: I'm sorry."

Then some ninjas ran to them. Gura was ready to fight, but Suki took out her sword and ran to the ninjas. Soon, she defeated them.

Gura: Cool!

Then Gura and Suki went to save everyone. While they fought ninjas, they talked.

Gura: Hey Suki, do you have any friends?

Suki: No. I don't know anyone that lives around here.

Gura; You wanna be friends?

Suki: {Smiles} sure.

They became friends and continued the journey.

**i really need to make longer chapters. Please review.**


	7. Finding The Group

**Hi. Here's the new chapter. Sorry it took so long. I don't think this chapter or the story is that good.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Suki.**

* * *

Suki and Gura were walking through a desert. They fought some ninjas that were in the desert. When the ninjas were defeated, the two kids ran away.

A few hours later they walked out of the desert. While they walked, they saw a building. They walked up to it.

"_I wonder who's in here." Gura thought. _Then they heard some people screaming.

"I think that's my friends!" Gura said.

"Let's go inside." Suki said. Then they walked into the building.

They walked through the building and looked for the group. Some ninjas saw them and ran over to them. A ninja took out a sword. He ran up to Gura. Gura punched the ninja, knocking him down. Suki grabbed her sword and hit two ninjas. Gura hit the last ninja and they walked away.

Gura and Suki were walking through a hall when they heared screaming. They walked up to a door and opened it. They walked in. Gura looked around and saw his brother and friends tied up. Then he saw Ring Ring.

* * *

**I'm sorry that it's really short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Well, please reveiw.**


	8. Gura and Ring Ring

**Sorry this took so long. I've been working on my Mario stories. I don't think this story is that good.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Suki.**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Ring Ring asked.

"I came to save my friends!" Gura replied. Suki ran over to the group and untied him.

"Who are you?" Ching asked.

"I'm Suki." Suki replied. They looked up and saw Gura fighting Ring Ring. Gura hit her, knocking her down. Ring Ring screamed. She ran up to Gura and tried to hit him, but she missed him. Gura started to hit Ring Ring. Soon Ring Ring fell to the ground. Gura ran over to his friends. Suki untied them and they left.

* * *

When the group left, Gura told them about Suki. Soon they made it back to Sooga Village. They helped Suki find a new home there.

* * *

The next day, Garu and Gura were playing when Ring Ring tried to kidnap Gura. Garu punched Ring Ring, knocking her down. Soon they stopped fighting and Ring Ring ran away. Gura hugged Garu and they walked inside of the house.

* * *

**That's it. I hope you all liked the story. I don't like it that much.**


End file.
